Electronic devices typically have a battery for supplying power for the electronic device's operation. Battery is installed with the electronic device at the time of manufacturing itself. In some instances, the electronic device may be installed within a machine at such a location, that it is not possible for a user to switch the electronic device ON/OFF using a physical button. In such cases, the electronic device may not include a physical ON/OFF button. Therefore, the electronic device needs to be in default switched ON state.
The electronic device may not start operation right after manufacturing. During the time the electronic device is not being used, the battery is still in operation. The battery of such a device typically has a defined work life. However, the non-operation time typically reduces the usable battery life for a user. The user may not get a full battery life for the electronic device and may have to spend unnecessary costs for replacing the battery more times than it would have been required if the user would be able to use the full battery life.
U.S. patent application 2015/0092520 describes a smartwatch which may power down most of the smart watch components to save power. To change modes, the watch may use a two-step method. The method for changing modes of the smartwatch includes detecting a movement of the smartwatch with a first sensor, such as an accelerometer, located in the smartwatch based on the movement indicating a command request. After the movement is detected, the smartwatch may power on a second sensor located in the smartwatch to detect a second event, such as an audio signal, with the second sensor. Finally, if the second sensor indicates a command request, then the method includes changing the mode the smartwatch. Based on either input provided to the smartwatch or a lack of input, the smartwatch can adapt a threshold at which the movement would trigger a command request.